teen_wolf_mtvfandomcom-20200213-history
Echo House
"Echo House" is the twentieth episode of Season Three of Teen Wolf. It was written by Jeff Davis and directed by Tim Andrew. It is the forty-fourth episode of the series overall, and premiered on February 24, 2014. Synopsis Stiles is put into a mental hospital where he believes he will be safe from the Nogitsune. Will he be as far away from it as he thinks or closer than ever? Meanwhile Scott, Allison and Lydia look for a cure for Stiles. Recap Cast Starring *Tyler Posey as Scott McCall *Crystal Reed as Allison Argent *Dylan O'Brien as Stiles Stilinski/Nogitsune *Tyler Hoechlin as Derek Hale *Holland Roden as Lydia Martin Guest Starring *JR Bourne as Chris Argent *Linden Ashby as Sheriff Stilinski *Seth Gilliam as Dr. Alan Deaton *Bianca Lawson as Marin Morrell *Arden Cho as Kira Yukimura *Charlie Carver as Ethan *Max Carver as Aiden *Shelley Hennig as Malia Tate *Vernee Watson as Eichen House Attendant *Matt Shively as Oliver *Aaron Hendry as Nogitsune/Brunski *Ivonne Coll as Araya Calavera *Geno Segers as Kincaid *Ryan Kelley as Deputy Jordan Parrish *Maya Eshet as Meredith Walker *Gina Holden as Claudia Stilinski (scenes deleted) Co-Starring *Nichole Bloom as Rinko *Robin Kiah Johnson as Mary *Pamela Wistrom as Asylum Patient Trivia Behind the Scenes *The only episode to contain a warning for disturbing themes. Goofs *The nurse gives Stiles shoes without laces, yet allows him to keep his hoodie which has a string around the hood. Visible when he is emptying his pockets and again as they are going up the stairs. Quotes :Scott: This is the same place where Barrow came. The guy who had a tumor inside him filled with flies. You don't know everything yet. :Sheriff: I know enough. Nogitsunes, Kitsunes, Oni, or whatever they're called. :Stiles: Wow, that was actually all surprisingly correct. ---- :Scott: Give me the finger. :gives him a look :Scott: You know what I mean. ---- :Ms. Morell: If your friends haven't figured out something by the time those marks are gone, I'll come find you. :Stiles: To tell me what to do? :Ms. Morell: No, to give you an injection. Pancuronium Bromide. It causes respiratory paralysis. :Stiles: That sounds a lot like death. :Ms. Morell: It's used for lethal injection, yes. :Stiles: So when the Nogitsune takes over, you're going to kill me? :Ms. Morell: I'm going to do what I've always done. Maintain the balance. :Stiles: Okay then. I've missed our talks. ---- :Ms. Morell: It's called a Lichtenberg figure. They appear on lightning strike victims. The fact that they're appearing on you after a shot of Wolf Lichen is both significant and strange. :Stiles: By significant and strange do you mean hopeful and optimistic? ---- :Oliver: Most of the people here are okay. The violent ones are in the closed unit. :people out :Oliver: That's Hillary. She has OCD. That's Gary. He thinks he's Jesus Christ. Dan. Also Jesus. That's Mary... :Stiles: Mary Magdalene? :Oliver: No, she also thinks she's Jesus. You'd be surprised how many Jesuses we get. ---- :Nogitsune: Let me in! Let me in, Stiles! ---- :Malia: Try to remember I'm a werecoyote that murdered her own family. I won't judge. I promise. ---- :Malia: There's another way to the basement. Through the closed unit, where they keep the real psychos. ---- :Oliver: I heard the echo. :Stiles: What do you mean? :Oliver: It's this place. Something about the way that it was built. Everything echoes eventually. That's why they call it Echo House. ---- :Eichen House Attendant: a patient commits suicide The accident that occurred is being taken care of. :Stiles: You're seriously referring to that as an accident? :Eichen House Attendant: Incident. :Stiles: Slightly better. Still need to use the phone. Just five minutes. Three minutes, please. A three minute call. :Eichen House Attendant: Would you like to go to sleep, Stiles, or would you like to be introduced to our five-point restraint system? :Oliver: restrained I would go with sleep. ---- :Meredith: on a phone No. No, I think you're wrong. I really think I should tell them. They're going to want to know the story. The whole story. I really think they should know. Yes, I do. :quiet as Stiles and Oliver approach :Meredith: One of them is standing right behind me. :leaves :Stiles: Who was that? :Oliver: That's Meredith. She's a little weird. :Stiles: You're a little weird. She's a lot weird. ---- :Stiles: I'm getting out of this nuthouse. :Oliver: That's not really the appropriate way to describe a facility like this. ---- :Scott: This is a really bad plan. :Lydia: It's not that bad. :Ethan: It's not that good. :Lydia: None of us knows the route they're going to take. If Allison can get one of her dad's GPS trackers on the armored car then we can follow it. :on a map :Lydia: So when it gets here... :Aiden: We attack them? :Lydia: No. Your bikes will be in the middle of the road, looking like you guys got into an accident. And when the driver gets out to help... :Aiden: We attack him? :Allison, Lydia Martin: NO! ---- :Stiles: Um... Okay, so what are you doing in the Boys Room? :Malia: Showering. :Stiles: I can see that. I mean I saw that. Well, actually I didn't see anything really. I just... There was too much steam to, uh... Not that I would prefer there to be less steam... :Malia: Stiles, I don't care. In the woods, there was no Boys' and Girls' Room. And if you really need to know, they keep the water temperature in the Girls' Room too low. It's much hotter in here. Ever since I turned back to human, I just can't seem to get warm. :Stiles: Maybe you just have a low core temp. You know, you might just be sick or... :Malia: I used to have a fur coat. :Stiles: Or, it could be... Hey, it might be that. It's probably that. ---- :Chris: They told me my lawyer was here. So either I'm going to congratulate you on recently passing the bar or I should be worried about something. :Araya: Hello, Christoph. Soundtrack *No One's Here To Sleep (feat. Bastille) - Naughty Boy *Hustler - Conway *Feel Real - Deptford Goth *Shout - Ida Redig Category:Season Three Episodes